Yuuri's first lesson with his coach!
by ChrizardY
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor come home to Hasetsu with a silver medal, but that's not all the events they'll be attending!


**Yuuri's first time ;)**

With a silver medal in hand, Yuuri and Viktor headed back to Hasetsu to see Yuuri's parents again before heading to Russia to continue training. There was not too many people at the airport when they arrived, but the welcome committee at the bath house was a different story. Everyone had been watching Yuuri compete on Tv, leaving Yuuri blushing at his fans and Viktor leaning in for pictures.

"Would you like something to eat? I made your favorite," Yuuri's mother approached, arms wide open to give a big hug. Yuuri snuck a glance at Viktor for confirmation that it would be alright to eat a bowl now that he had won his first medal. Viktor winked, placing a finger on his lips before his attention was diverted to Kenjirou who was gawking at the return of his idol. Soon after, everyone gathered for a nice dinner, not letting the two unpack from their trip.

Dinner was filled with conversation of the event and the new rings apparent on the skaters' fingers. Yuuri was grateful that everything had calmed down and he collapsed onto his bed. A soft knock resounded at his door.

"Hmm?" He closed his eyes thinking it would be Mari. The door clicked open and Viktor came to sit on the bed next to him. Soft fingers brushed his hair off his forehead and Yuuri opened his eyes. Viktor's azure gaze met his. Yuuri smiled slightly and blushed,

"What's that look for?"

"I want to show you my true eros, Yuuri..." Viktor trailed off, his smile growing into more of a smirk. Yuuri opened his eyes wide,

"W-what do you mean?" He sat up to scoot to the end of the bed, blushing at the images going through his head.

"But," Viktor continued. "I'll need some time to run to the store and prepare, so go enjoy a nice bath and relax until I return. Yuuri." Viktor placed his hand under Yuuri's chin, bringing his blushing face into full view. "Can you do that for me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri stammered, unable to get any intelligent words out. Viktor smiled again and kissed Yuuri's nose before standing to leave. "I'll be about 30 minutes, love ~" With that, the his silver hair disappeared through the door. Yuuri sat for what felt like hours, running what had just happened through his mind. What was about to happen. He shook his head and gripped the sheets next to him tighter, he had to go bathe like Viktor had suggested to relax from their trip, but how the hell was he going to do that now!? He finally took a deep breath and grabbed some sweats to change into once he was finished before heading to the bathhouse.

The warm water was really relaxing indeed. The steam helped slow his rapid heart rate and clear his mind. Instead of using the sweats he had grabbed, which Makkachin had kindly splashed water onto, Yuuri put on one of the green robes that were used for guests. He recalled that Viktor had worn one like this when they had first met. Hugging himself, a smile came to his face. Seeing Viktor wear one of them again would be really nice he thought.

"I'm baack!"

A familiar voice rang out from the front of the bathhouse. Viktor had returned from his trip to the store. Yuuri could hear him talking quietly to his mother, but couldn't make out what was being said. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he walked towards the conversation. Viktor was sharing a cup of tea with Hiroko. The two were smiling, apparently talking about Yuuri's performance and some things they had planned for the future. Makkachin was settled on Viktor's lap, dozing quietly as the two talked, raising her ears as Yuuri walked into the room.

"Ah, Yuuri~" His idol blinked at him. "How was your bath?" A smile crossing his perfect lips. Yuuri couldn't help thinking about the kiss they had given him earlier. Both kisses, he corrected himself. He sat between the two and poured himself a small cup of tea.

"Everyone's gone to bed now, ha ha," Hiroko mentioned. "Everyone was so excited to see you that they stayed up all night once they heard you were coming home today." She smiled. "My Yuuri...you have made your family so proud darling." Blushing, Yuuri took a sip of his tea, only to feel Viktor's gaze to his right. "Guess it's time for me to head off too." Hiroko stood up and took the empty cups into the kitchen before returning to say goodnight. She hugged Yuuri tight and kissed his cheek. Then hugged Viktor, whispering something to him before kissing his cheek.

"What did she say?" Asked Yuuri once she had left.

Viktor turned to him with a devilish grin, "She said to take good care of her Yuuri."

"You have to sleep out here tonight, Makkachin," Viktor stated as he closed the door to Yuuri's room. He had brought the bag of his purchases back with them. Quietly, he turned the lock on the door handle before turning his attention to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, before we begin, I need you to know that this is your pace. You have control of this." Viktor's face became serious for that second. "I don't want to push you to do something that you don't want to do." Yuuri's lip trembled, it was really happening. Was he really ready? He took a deep breath and nodded at Viktor. "I-I want this...as long as you do, Vitya." Blush now crossed over Viktor's pale face. Eyes sparkling from under silver hair, Viktor approached the bed, setting the bag on the nightstand for the time being.

Placing a knee on the bed next to Yuuri's thigh, Viktor leaned in to kiss Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri could swear he was going to drown in the blue gaze. Viktor kissed him again, inching closer to his scrunched lips. He didn't pull away this time, making the first contact with Yuuri's lips as soft as he could manage. The kiss was quick, much like the one they'd shared on the ice. Viktor held his place, sharing his breath with his lover.

"Yu-" Viktor was cut off by Yuuri's lips crashing into his. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his coach, holding his waist close. Lips parted and tongues darted out. Feverish in their desperate attempt to overcome the other. When their kiss was eventually broken, blushed cheeks and hot breath were all that was in the space between them.

Viktor slid to his knees on the floor in front of Yuuri once some time had passed. Yuuri's eyes were glazed over as his body began to react to the situation. Viktor started with slow, tender kisses along his thighs, making his way up to the base of Yuuri's robe. A sharp intake of air from Yuuri drew Viktor's gaze back up.

Fingers slid under Viktor's chin, "Don't take your eyes off me."

Viktor obliged as he fumbled to move the robe up enough to expose Yuuri's bare skin. He wanted to look down, but Yuuri's determined expression kept him locked into obedience. He felt around for Yuuri's penis, finding it already half erect when his hands made contact. Yuuri's face scrunched in concentration.

Viktor began with a small kiss at the very tip, claiming a victorious groan from Yuuri. He had already gotten to hear Yuuri's first sounds, and he hadn't really begun yet...what did Yuuri have in store for him tonight?

Opening his mouth a little more, he took Yuuri into his mouth, stopping at the base of the head. Keeping his gaze upward, he moved further down, enjoying the sight of Yuuri's body moving from his touch; the way his eyes closed, and his brows wrinkled. His voice was as beautiful as he was on the ice. Viktor loved every sound, every movement that Yuuri made in response to what he was doing.

Yuuri's fingers lightly brushed his silver hair from over his other eye. The loving look that was on display for him alone made his heart beat faster. Looking down to focus more on his work, he used his tongue to swipe across the tip again. Working Yuuri in as far as he could take him, humming the special song that brought them together: _Stay Close to Me._ Yuuri gasped at the sensation. Masturbation had been all he had before tonight, but this was a whole different program. Before he realized it, he came, moaning out,

"V-VitYahh~" looking down, he saw Viktor still holding him in his mouth. Pulling off slowly, Viktor kept all of what he could in his mouth.

"Uh-uh t-there's some tissues over there," Yuuri pointed. "And the trash can is under the desk."

Viktor smiled before swallowing the contents of his mouth. Yuuri gasped at him, "W-why!? You didn't have to swallow it! I mean... isn't it bad tasting?" Yuuri's embarrassment grew and he covered his face. Viktor's smooth voice coaxed him to peek out from behind his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I? I want all of you, Yuuri."

Viktor stood to shuffle through his bag, pulling out some condoms and lube.

"Why didn't you put that on me before you did that?!"

Viktor shrugged, "I guess I forgot."

Yuuri looked at Viktor with the most exhausted expression, "What am I going to do with you?" He had mostly said it to himself, but Viktor had taken that opportunity to move the situation along.

"You could show me what you do to yourself, Yuuri~"

"Wha-?"

Viktor walked back over with the lube and two condoms in hand.

"Put this on, while I put mine on, and then I'll explain."

Yuuri looked at the packaging.

"What's wrong...have you never worn one of these?"

"N-no! Why would I need to?!"

Viktor chuckled, "Alright, just watch me then. I shall coach you even now, my Yuuri."

Yuuri's face grew hot. He watched in both awe and embarrassment as Viktor pulled off his clothes. He had seen him naked before, but not like this. His skin was pinker, flushed with the heat of the previous moment. Viktor sat down next to Yuuri, holding himself so Yuuri could see. He was already partially erect. Was it because of him, Yuuri thought.

Viktor slid the condom on fairly easily, getting it situated on one smooth motion. Turning to Yuuri, he watched as his face contorted with concentration. Yuuri was afraid of making himself look completely stupid in a moment like this. He took only a few moments longer than Viktor had, but eventually he was fully covered by the clear, slimy rubber.

"You learn so quickly, Yuuri." Viktor's eyes flashed with excitement, "I'll have to teach you some more another time." Turning so that he was sitting with his back to Yuuri, he motioned for Yuuri to position himself behind. He pulled Yuuri's arms around his waist, soaking in the hug he was receiving, before moving Yuuri's hands lower to his thighs. "Yuuri~"

The way he spoke his name sent shivers throughout his spine.

"Yuuri~ please show me what you like to do, so I can learn what you enjoy the most."

Yuuri just about fainted, Viktor was asking him to jerk him off like he'd done himself countless nights before. With shaking hands, Yuuri took hold of Viktor. Gripping lightly, surprised at how hot the flesh was. Sure he had held himself before, but it seemed to burn his hands this time. Viktor leaned back into him, looking up through his silver locks. Yuuri took a deep breath, and leaned back onto the wall for support. He moved one hand up to touch Viktor's nipple, leaving his dominant hand down below. He hesitated to touch when he reached the base of Viktor's pectoral muscle.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?"

Yuuri looked into his coach's gaze, full of concern. "We can stop now if you need to-" he was cut off by a quick flick of Yuuri's finger over his nipple. The gasp that Viktor gave out drove Yuuri mad. He began to work Viktor below while continuing to flick his finger across his beautiful chest.

"F-" Yuuri cleared his throat. "First I usually think about Viktor, my idol." Yuuri moved his thumbs in small circles just under the lip of the head. "I like to imagine that he is the one doing this to me." His thumb moved further up towards the tip, applying just a little more pressure. "I like to think that he takes me in his hands...they feel like God's hands. So soft and warm; the most gentle touch I've ever felt." He gently worked his whole hand down to the base, making sure to not squeeze too tightly. "Then he pushes me down into the bed, where I lean over the edge...He strokes me slowly at first, but then quickens his pace to hear me call out his name."

Yuuri caught Viktor's eyes once more and lost all courage. Blushing, he pulled both hands back to his face.

"Oh god! Did I really just say all that!" _Viktor's going to think I'm some nut after all this..._

"Yuuri? Why did you stop?"

Yuuri peeked out from behind his fingers. The look on Viktor's face melted his heart and threw him for a complete head spin. Viktor's face had grown completely pink, eyes half lidded in pleasure, forehead moist with beads of sweat.

"No matter," he continued. "We can move onto the next part of the program. Yuuri, lay on your back."

Yuuri silently did as he was told, and before he knew it, Viktor was straddling him, lube bottle in hand. He poured some of the clear goo onto Yuuri's now (again) erect penis. Then with more on his hands, he reached behind to prepare himself, not really taking much time to do so either.

"Yuuri, you trust me right?"

"Of course, Viktor!"

"Then, Yuuri~ Don't hold back, alright."

Before Yuuri could comprehend what Viktor was getting at, he felt warmth all around his member. Viktor had sat on him, pushing him deeper and deeper until he sat all the way down. Yuuri had never felt anything so hot and tight before. Viktor looked like he was in pain, but before Yuuri could ask him, Viktor began moving. Viktor balanced on his knees and worked his way up and down on Yuuri.

The room filled with sounds, a chorus that the two lovers harmonized together. Heat rose and the smell of sex and sweat filled the small room. Yuuri had taken a hold of Viktor's member, working it in time with the his movements, who in turn was matching the pace of Yuuri's own thrusts. Viktor's vision glazed over, movements becoming more erratic. They were both nearing their climax. It was Viktor who came first, trying to go before Yuuri so that he could experience the orgasm while Yuuri was still inside. When Viktor had finished, he waited for Yuuri's own orgasm to finish before sitting still.

"I'll wait until you're ready to move, Yuuri."

Viktor's voice came out shaky and breathy. He traced his hands up over Yuuri's body, feeling every dip and rise of his muscles. Yuuri could only nod when Viktor asked if he was ready. Moving slowly, Viktor pulled himself off. Laying beside him, he kissed his cheek.

"How was your first time, Yuuri~?"

Yuuri turned and pressed his face into Viktor's chest, having lost his glasses at some point. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him close. Their sweat locked them together in the embrace.

"Guess I'll need another shower..."

Yuuri's muffled voice came up from under Viktor's chin. "Care to join me this time?"

Viktor's smile grew into almost a heart shape, "I thought you'd never ask!"

-End-

The next morning:

Yuuri woke first, leaving Viktor to sleep as he went to make breakfast. Mari was the first to make contact, brushing past him and whispering something before continuing on her way.

All Yuuri could do was blush. Apparently they had been loud enough last night to wake some of the residents in the house. Yuuri could have died, but to make matters worse, Viktor had woken up. He stumbled out of the room, obviously limping a little.

"Good morning everyone! ~ ?"

Viktor came up to hang on Yuuri's shoulders, "I guess I should be calling you coach today, eh?" He whispered to Yuuri. "I've never had sex like that before. I could really learn a thing or two from you. Such eros..."

The rest of Yuuri's morning was filled with awkward looks and broken conversations. Apparently Mari wasn't the only one who had been kept up last night. Yuuri returned to his room and hid under the covers after breakfast was finished. He wasn't going to let people see him ever again he thought.

-End-


End file.
